


Chocolate Marshmallow

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [98]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cupcakes, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Series, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys tickets for them to see a production at Chicago's Shakespeare Theatre. Afterwards, he takes them to a secret spot in downtown Chicago: to the cupcake ATM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> One am Drabble! Excuse mistakes. I sleep now. <3

"Well, I deserve a gold medal."

"Nope. You still fell asleep."

"That's what the intermission is for, Sam. They expect you to rest your eyes, which is exactly what I was doing."

"Uh, no, I'm pretty sure you were asleep five minutes before intermission."

"Some audience member you were, paying more attention to what I was doing instead of the play. I paid sixty-five dollars a pop for these tickets, you know."

"I know. You've told me five hundred times."

"Yeah and you never get the hint."

"Oh, no, I've gotten your 'hint'."

"Alright then, when do I get my thank you blow job?"

"After this cupcake."

"You're going to wash your mouth out before, yeah? I don't want lemon frosting on my dick."

"It'd taste a helluva lot better."

"Fuck you. My dick tastes amazing."

"Repeat that to yourself. No! Don't!"

"Uh huh, figures."

"Give me a bite of yours."

"I got dark chocolate. You hate dark chocolate. I got it specifically because I know you hate it and it'd be Sam-proof."

"Just give me a bite of yours."

"Do I get a bite of yours?"

"It's lemon."

"I like lemon."

"Fine, but don't... Don't take a big chunk out of it."

"Excuse me? You're the one whining for a piece of mine and you put restrictions on me? That's fucking rich."

"Mmm."

"Yeah, okay, you've had enough. Give it back."

"I'm gonna buy another."

"These things are four bucks each. I could buy two packs of mix for that and make you two dozen."

"You wanna split one?"

"Fuck no."

"I don't know if I could finish an entire one though."

"Chocolate marshmallow."

"Ehh..."

"Coconut."

"Gross."

"You're gross."

"Your face is gross."

"Chicken legs."

"Freckle face."

"Knock it off."

"You knock it off."

"You're grounded."

"You can't ground me, Dean."

"I can do whatever I want. I'm older."

"Strawberry cheesecake."

"...does it have cheesecake in it?"

"Says it has a cheesecake filling."

"Not sure how I feel about that."

"It's a cupcake, don't overcomplicate things."

"If I'm going to shell out another four bucks for a cupcake, I wanna think things through. Besides, you got somewhere to be that you're in such a rush?"

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Back at home."

"Uh huh."

"Pushing you down..."

"..."

"...onto my bed, getting on my knees, and giving you the best post-Shakespearian play, post-ATM cupcakes blow job ever."

"..."

"Chocolate marshmallow."

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Did I break you?"

"Little bit."

"Thank you, by the way."

"Uh huh."

"That's the same play people five hundred years ago saw. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah."

"I mean... That's the same way people five hundred years ago saw it! I'm really glad we splurged and got second level seats."

"..."

"Dean?"

"Sam."

"I had a great night."

"I know, baby."


End file.
